124721-lets-talk-about-wildstar
Content ---- ---- Morning coffee is exactly what you're doing now, only with a picture of breakfast at the top. In fact, you should rename this thread "Morning Coffee (4/14): The Why Are You Here Edition" and then TAAAAA-DAHHHH you're part of the Morning Coffee tradition and everyone will love you for it! Yes. I'm serious. :) | |} ---- ---- It's not medieval fantasy and it's not SW:TOR. I've burned out on the first. EA/Bioware has pretty much been phoning it in since Rise of the Hutt Cartel (April, 2013). It's a multiplayer CRPG with a (close enough to tolerate) sci-fi setting. So far I have enough to do but if it wasn't for the player subcommunities I am part of that might not be true today. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- I ffing hated that Frost guy >.> him along with a few other people who mysteriously found "other" opportunity's when the game hit rock bottom are responsible for a lot of unnecessary grief. | |} ---- ---- Sorry, Typrop. There is no amount of praise that is adequate for the Kurtenacker. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- true... exploration ?? | |} ---- ---- If you have to ask, you don't seek out the feeling. | |} ---- yeah, i know, I prefer games with huge arrows pointing to quests or with a mini map full of icons. <_< | |} ---- It's map exploration, true hidden easter eggs, being able to see an area and think "I'm gonna get there the way I want to" and being able to get pretty much ANYWHERE on the map without the fear of being trapped in an upside down prison pyramid made of invisible walls or falling off the edge of the world into the great white abyss. Persistent open world exploration, you -omitted-. Thanks for proving what I said. | |} ---- ---- like gw2 ? like eso ? like any half recent mmo that all fit your definition... but i agree.. you put a *cupcake* lot of feeling into it. | |} ---- Maybe ESO(and I may end up buying it at some point, beta kinda sucked and put me off), but not GW2, that shit's garbage and not a persistent open world. | |} ---- <_< just a feelin bro. nevertheless a totally unfounded, illogical, false, almost stupid statement (persistent open world gw2 vs wildstar. whats the difference?). but, a great feelin. | |} ---- ---- So for you it's it's less crappier than other MMO's, but not actually good. Hah, I'm kinda in your seat, but I do actually like the game. | |} ---- Haha, that kind of sums it up. I do like the game, just not all of it. I hate how they did the questing, with "tweet-length" BS and all that, and how they handled combat. Other than that, the game is awesome. People always ask me why I'm still playing, and every time I just tell them that there's nothing else to play. Though a lot of my time in this game is spent just rolling alts and gearing them out for raids just to never raid, because most people refuse to even associate with me. So maybe I should start hunting for a new game. :P | |} ---- I wish posts about game improvement, marketing, and fan creations wouldn't get moved to the off-topic forum. You know what 100% absolutely should, though? Payment plan discussions. That should absolutely go to feedback/suggestions, not here. | |} ---- edit: maybe it should. post a suggestion :) | |} ---- ---- This thread is mostly useless and will be locked soon, I think. :P | |} ---- They stated "no personal insults" and haven't deleted the posts that were direct insults towards me yet they've deleted mine, which weren't, that's hypocritical horse shit. | |} ---- idgaf about that idiot, the forum mods spouting bullshit rules and then not enforcing them is what got to me stupid doesn't mean not serious btw | |} ---- I'm just excited that it's been nearly an hour with no deletion. We're in the land beyond the map here! (Like I said, been in your shoes before.) | |} ---- I feel you, I've been in that very position before. That said, they haven't deleted your nasty posts, so I'd assume they're busy (or maybe 'she's busy' is more accurate, I have no idea how many mods are on at a given time considering the game's budget, hehe). To venture a guess-- someone flagged your post, which drew Chillia's attention, and she hasn't got around to reviewing the whole thread yet. Could be wrong though. | |} ---- they're discussing what to do before they delete the thread and ban me | |} ---- Cute..... | |} ---- I am a bit surprised Kyoskai's image ( you know the really perty one ) isn't removed yet. It's been like what 10 minutes already lol? | |} ---- Now this is how I'm imagining Chillia: | |} ---- are you really surprised? that's ncsoft discussing money in general | |} ---- this guy *cupcake*in gets it | |} ---- "City of Heroes? Shut it down!" "Capital idea!" | |} ---- "Tabula Rasa? Shut it down!" "Capital idea!" "Lineage NA? Shut it down!" "Capital idea!" "Auto Assault? Shut it down!" "Capital idea!" "Exteel? Shut it down!" "Capital idea!" "Dungeon Runners? Shut it down!" "Capital idea!" Yes, I'm bitter. | |} ---- "There's a problem with Guild Wars 2, old chap! Players are getting too many useful items from Black Lion Chests!" "Add more run speed boosts!" "Capital idea!" edit: Seriously, how are all of these posts still here? I feel bad for Chillia now. | |} ---- ---- LET THE TRUTH FLOW FREE!!!11!!11!1 | |} ---- I worked on GW2. Going to rewards discussions for my releases was the second most difficult part of my job. | |} ---- were they fat old timey bankers in suits and tophats? | |} ---- ---- ----